...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead
…And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead (often abbreviated as Trail of Dead) are an American alternative rock band from Austin, Texas. The chief creative members of the band are Jason Reece and Conrad Keely (formerly Conrad Sobsamai). The two switch between drumming, guitar and lead vocals, both on recordings and live shows. The band is known for their wild, energetic concerts, which often end with the band destroying their equipment. Their eighth studio album, Lost Songs, was released in October 2012. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Peel got to play tracks from the band's debut album in 1997 and would invite the group to do some sessions for his show. After 2002, Peel lost interest in them and they rarely got played on his shows. Festive Fifty Entries *2000 Festive Fifty: Mistakes And Regrets #4 Sessions Two sessions, #1 selected in Peel Sessions: The Best 125. Official releases: - Tracks from #2 available on ‘Another Morning Stoner’ (CDS/7”, Interscope, 2002). - ’Another Morning Stoner’ also released on Kats Karavan (4xCD, Universal, 2009). 1. Live from Maida Vale 16 August 2000. *Prince With A Thousand Enemies / Mistakes & Regrets / Clair / Mark David Chapman / Totally Natural / Fake Fake Eyes 2. Recorded 2002-02-05. First broadcast 30 April 2002. Repeated 26 September 2002. *Innvocation / Another Morning Stoner / Baudelaire / Homage / Richter Scale Madness Live *11 April 2000: Recorded 2000-04-08, live at All Tomorrow's Parties at Camber Sands. #Mdc #Claire De Lune #Fake Eyes #Aged Dolls #Perfect Teenhood *04 September 2001: Recorded 2001-08-25, live at Reading Festival. #Mark David Chapman #Gargoyle Waiting #Baudelaire #Homage #Fake Fake Eyes #A Perfect Teenhood Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1998 *13 January 1998: Prince With A Thousand Enemies (CD - …And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate *21 January 1998: Fake Fake Eyes (LP - ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate *29 January 1998 (BFBS): Fake Fake Eyes (LP-...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate (JP: 'A little retro, you may be thinking? But we seem to live in a retro world, you know, said he meaninglessly.') ; ]]2000 *05 January 2000: Mistakes And Regrets (CD-Madonna) Merge *16 January 2000 (BFBS): Mistakes And Regrets (CDS) Domino *23 January 2000 (BFBS): Mistakes And Regrets (CDS) Domino *17 February 2000: Totally Natural (CD - Madonna) Merge *16 April 2000 (BFBS): Totally Natural (CD - Madonna) Merge *08 August 2000: A Perfect Teenhood (?) *17 August 2000: Prince With A Thousand Enemies (CD - And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate *August 2000 (FSK): Richter Scale Madness (CD - ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate *September 2000 (FSK): Richter Scale Madness (CD - ...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead) Trance Syndicate *October 2000 (FSK): Prince With A Thousand Enemies (v/a CD - Clooney Tunes) Fierce Panda *17 October 2000: Prince With A Thousand Enemies (EP - Clooney Tunes) Fierce Panda *31 October 2000: Prince With A Thousand Enemies (Fierce Panda) *07 November 2000: Mistakes And Regrets (7") Domino *09 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Mistakes And Regrets (7") Domino *12 November 2000 (BBC World Service): Prince With A Thousand Enemies (v/a album - Clooney Tunes) Fierce Panda *21 November 2000: Mistakes & Regrets (7") Domino *28 December 2000: Mistakes And Regrets (Maxi CD) Domino FF#04 ;2002 *14 February 2002: Baudelaire (LP - Source Tags and Codes) * 21 February 2002: Another Morning Stoner (LP – Source, Tags & Codes) *21 February 2002 (Radio Mafia): Baudelaire (Interscope) *05 March 2002: Days Of Being Wild (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope *06 March 2002 (Radio Mafia): Baudelaire (Interscope) (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope *21 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Another Morning Stoner (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope *28 March 2002 (Radio Eins): Baudelaire (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope *March 2002 (FSK): Baudelaire (CD sampler for forthcoming LP 'Source Tags & Code') Interscope *18 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): Days Of Being Wild (Interscope) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Strange News From Another Planet, band's blog *Teenage Kicks, The Grateful Dead Category:Artists